


Channeling Anger

by helens78



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-17
Updated: 2003-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jedi does not feel anger, but Obi-Wan needs his anger to get him through the days after Naboo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Channeling Anger

**Author's Note:**

> The character death is canonical and happens offscreen.

Obi-Wan had dragged several storage containers up to their -- _his_ quarters. He slammed them down outside Qui-Gon's door.

 _Blasted containers. Why can't someone else do this? I've a new padawan to teach. I have responsibilities._

He turned the light on and strode over to the closet. _A Jedi does not feel anger,_ he reminded himself.

He packed Qui-Gon's spare uniforms away in one of the containers, very neatly, making sure to fit Qui-Gon's spare boots inside as well. _Can't someone else do this?_

He stopped reminding himself that a Jedi does not feel anger. Anger would get him through this.


End file.
